She's Always A Woman
by Cheshire Kit
Summary: AU rated just fer safety. Songfic to Billy Joel's song, 'She's Always A Woman.' Squffie. Leon's in a fight with Yuffie again and listens to her radio. i suk at summ's. Please review!


Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-She's Always A Woman-

_Dedicated to Mrs. Eilert and Mia_

_-May Billy Joel's songs be with you- _

(See bottom)

Leon sighed angrily as he flopped down on the couch, running a hand through his messy brown hair. His blue eyes were full of annoyance, anger, and a tad bit of exasperation.

This had to be the fifth fight he and Yuffie had had all day. She'd been having mood swings lately-one second, content with him, the next in a blind rage because he corrected her when she called him Squall.

Heh. What's in a name?

One minute she's saying how much she loves the man, the next throwing random objects at him. With a smile on her face. A malicious, angry smile. If looks could kill, he'd be 6 feet under. It was her fault for starting it, anyway. Aerith brought something up, and naturally, he'd been overly curious-not that he'd show it. She'd not say anything to him.

Then, when Cloud something about him and a girl named Riona, she flipped a second time.

Leon explained a million times that she was a close friend. Bullshit. She was his ex, and a close friend, but Yuffie was completely enraged and wouldn't believe him. Of course. Finally, he had gotten Aerith to say what she'd brought up before. It was about Yuffie's own ex.

Naturally, he'd been a little angry, and she got angry at HIM for being angry at HER.

Feh. Women.

He turned on the radio with a remote and rubbed his temples. All both of them needed was to cool off a little before they saw each other again. Then everything would be A-OK.

"_and that was Mandy Moore singing 'Only Hope'"_

He snorted as he heard this. The radio was apparently switched to one of those channels of Yuffie or Aerith's.

Again: Feh. Women.

He stood up and picked up a book, not bothering to change the station yet. He opened it and began to read it. He wasn't really paying attention to what it was saying; his mind was on how to make up with Yuffie without sparking a fire. He loved her. NOT her temper.

Suddenly a piano tune started on the radio. He unconsciously listened to the male singer as they began.

"She can kill with a smile 

_She can wound with her eyes_

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_

_She hides like a child_

_But she's always a woman to me"_

His eyebrows raised in slight surprise. The irony a song like that would play at that moment was perfect.

"_She can lead you to live_

_She can take you or leave you_

_She can ask for the truth_

_But she'll never believe you-"_

He laughed at this.

"_And she'll take what you give her_

_As long as it's free_

_She steals like a thief_

_But she's always a woman to me"_

He sighed slightly as the chorus began. 'Great. This song's making me feel guilty for forgetting how stupid and damn complicated women are.'

"_Oh,_

_She takes care of herself_

_She can wait if she wants_

_She's ahead of her time_

_Oh_

_And she never gives out_

_And she never gives in_

_She just changes her mind"_

"How true" he muttered, flipping a page despite the fact he wasn't reading. 'Now I want to make up with her even more'

"_She will promise you more_

_Than the garden of Eden_

_Then she'll carelessly cut you_

_And laugh while you're bleeding"_

A grin spread across his face. 'That's my Yuffie alright.'

"_She can bring out the best_

_And the worst you can be_

_Blame it all on yourself_

_Cause she's always a woman to me"_

His thoughts began to wander again. Where was she? Was she feeling bad about what happened, or not caring?

"_Oh_

_She takes care of herself_

_She can wait if she wants_

_She's ahead of her time_

_Oh_

_And she never gives out_

_And she never gives in_

_She just changes her mind"_

"Squall?"

He turned to the owner of the voice. Yuffie stood, staring down at her feet in the doorway. She shifted uncomfortably. He snorted.

"It's Leon. Here to apologize?"

"Hmph! You wish!" she snapped, looking up angrily at him. He knew he'd hit the target though. He grinned.

"Well, you're forgiven."

"Oh please! I don't need your forgiveness! I just wanted to ask for a few bucks to go shopping with Aerith with!"

"Fine" he tossed her a few munny. She looked as though she wanted to say more, but left. He cursed himself mentally. If only he could learn to swallow his damn pride and let things go with her.

"_She is frequently kind_

_Then she's suddenly cruel_

_She can do as she pleases_

_She's nobody's fool_

_And she can't be convicted_

_She's earned her degree-"_

Realization dawned on him. If this little petty argument got any worse, she might get SERIOUSLY angry and break up with him (though the chance was slim). As her boyfriend/fiancé, he'd have to apologize. She wouldn't because she didn't want to seem weak. He grinned. He had it all figured out.

"_And the worst she will do _

_Is throw shadows at you_

_But she's always a woman to me."_

He ran outside, only to see Yuffie at the edge of the hotel hallway. Her head snapped up to him when she saw him.

"Squall?"

He smiled, not complaining about the name. Instead, he walked up to her, pushed her against the wall, and took her into a long, passionate kiss. His way of forgiveness, I suppose. She smiled and returned the kiss, weaving her hands into his hair as he was to her. Her way of saying she forgave him.

_And the worst she will do_

_Is throw shadows at you_

_But she's always a woman to me."_

_Fin_

AN- ok. I know the fic was weird. But you know what? I thought of it in my chorus class. See, it's a huge inside joke about Billy Joel and that song. Me, Mia, and my teacher Mrs. Eilert (pronounced Eye-lert) always sang the song for fun. So I thought of this. PLEASE REVIEW!!! (First kingdom hearts fic! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ::hyperventilates::) (juuust kidding) (seriously, this is my first KH fic)


End file.
